Wonderfully Observant
by Nine1
Summary: After a usual day in the life, Yamato remembers the odd habit that brought Taichi and him together in the first place. Taito.


A/N: What to write? I need to get back into it. This whole writer's block is frustrating me. 

Punk Matt: You haven't written a Taito in ages. I'm beginning to think you're becoming un-obsessed. 

That isn't a word, you dork. And who told you to pop up and be my muse, anyways?

Punk Matt: Ikky left you.

Yeah, he did. **Sulks** Why? Why'd Pretty Boy leave me? He always does that when I need him the most. I guess you'll do as a muse. Yeah, a Taito ought to cheer me up. Let's see what I can do, ne?

Punk Matt: Good. Uh, Nine does not own Digimon or its characters. She's writing for her own entertainment. She does not own Radiohead's song, "Fake Plastic Trees", either. 

One last note. Taichi's Japanese sub last name, Yagami, spelled backwards is "I'm a gay." You all probably already knew that, but I just wanted to say it anyways because it always makes me smile.

Um, this is a one-shot, if you couldn't tell. Please don't ask for a sequel or for me to continue. . .if I suddenly feel like continuing this for whatever reason later on, I will, but right now I'm intending on keeping it only this one chapter.

Wonderfully Observant

Yamato sighed as he shifted on the park bench. He was laying down across it, arms behind his head and acting as a pillow, listening to his CD player. "Fake Plastic Trees" by Radiohead was playing, so he was in a calm mood. When he looked to the right, he saw the fountain in the center of the park and the few people sitting on the ledge and talking or just enjoying the clear atmosphere. Behind them, the trees lining the park swayed slightly in a smooth breeze. 

He once again brought his arm up to his face to look at his watch. It was five past three, according to his watch. He wasn't sure if it was the correct time, but if it was, then Taichi was quite late, as usual. The brunette could be awfully absent-minded at times, and Yamato was sure this time was no exception. 

He let his arm drop down across his eyes and sighed again. It was a nice day, and he didn't mind being outside, but he still wished Taichi would get there soon. He wanted to get to the restaurant before it closed, preferably on that same day. He forgot his thoughts as he felt something heavy drop down onto his stomach. He felt his breath leave his chest and he removed his arm from his eyes to glare at the boy sitting on him. Taichi grinned down at him.

"Been waiting long?"  


"Do you even have to ask?"

Taichi hopped up again to let Yamato rise from his seat. As soon as Yamato was standing again, Taichi turned and took off down the sidewalk. Yamato stared after him, mouth slightly agape as he stared after his boyfriend. He groaned to himself and began running after him. 

Up ahead, he saw that Taichi had stopped running and was seating himself on one of the swings on the far side of the park. Yamato stopped jogging and slowed to walk towards him, hands shoved into his coat pockets. Taichi began to swing back and forth, using his legs to provide enough momentum for him to sail through the air as best as he could without flying off. 

"Don't you think you're a bit too old to still be doing that?" Yamato asked as he drew close, head tilted slightly to the side. 

Taichi laughed as he swung even higher. "Don't be silly, Yama. You're never too old to swing!"

Yamato's face changed to a look of concern. "Don't swing too hard and fly out of the seat. I don't want to have to take you to the hospital today."

"Me, put in a hospital? Nonsense! I've never heard of such an absurd idea," Taichi laughed.

"You've been hanging around Koushirou lately, haven't you?" Yamato queried, noting Taichi's choice of words. 

"I can be smart sometimes," Taichi called down as he swung high over Yamato's head. 

Yamato decided to move before Taichi swung into him and knocked him halfway around the world. He seated himself in the swing to the right of Taichi's, resting his arms around the chains and on his lap. He followed Taichi's movements with his eyes and his head. 

"Are you almost done with your swinging? We have to be getting to the restaurant. I'm hungry."

Taichi suddenly put his feet out to drag against the floor, slowing himself down and eventually stopping. He turned to give Yamato a thoughtful look. 

"I'm really hungry, too."

Yamato sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can we leave, then?"

Taichi hopped up from his seat, arms stretched into the air. "Yeah! Let's go, Yama!"

Yamato found himself being dragged out of his seat and across the playground of the park. He tried to release his wrist from Taichi's grip and struggled to keep up with the hyper brunette. 

"How much sugar did you consume before meeting up with me?" Yamato asked suspiciously.

Taichi turned to give him a brilliant smile. "Never mind that! We have food to eat!"

Once you mention food to Taichi, his mind is thinking of nothing else, with the probable exception of the blonde that was scampering after him as they made their way to the restaurant close to the park. 

"One minute I can't get you to start walking over here, and the next minute I can't get you to slow down," Yamato grumbled as they finally found the restaurant and stumbled through the door. 

"At least we're here," Taichi pointed out happily as they waited to be seated. 

Once they were settled in and had their food, Taichi seemed to be calming down a little more as the excitement that his hunger had created for him died down. He shoveled food into his mouth and paused in his eating a few times to gaze around the restaurant at his surroundings. Yamato smiled as he watched Taichi take in every detail. Taichi had always been a very observant person. Once you got him to calm down and sit in one place without bouncing in his seat, he could spend the rest of the afternoon noticing every tiny feature of whatever place he happened to be in. Once, Taichi had rambled on for nearly fifteen minutes about dozens of little details about Yamato's appearance that he had noticed in his lifetime and stored away in his memory. 

Yamato was brought out of his reveries when something wet hit him square in the face. He looked up to narrow his eyes at Taichi, who lowered the straw from his lips and grinned widely at the blonde. 

"You were off in your own little world again," Taichi explained. "I was just bringing you back, since I've become bored and all."

"You've already memorized every nook and cranny this place could possibly contain?"  


"We've already been to this restaurant dozens of times, Yama."

Yamato lifted his straw wrapper and tore the end off of it. He rolled the piece into a little ball and stuck it up the end of his straw. Taichi grinned and held his hands up to block the spitball that would soon fly towards him. When nothing happened, he warily brought his hands down to look at the blonde. The spitball bounced off of his forehead. 

"Hey!"

Yamato laughed and lowered his straw again. Taichi grabbed a cheese stick from the tray in the middle of the table and launched it at the blonde. Yamato tried to move out of the way but got hit on the arm anyways. 

"Don't throw the food, you could hit another one of the people sitting around us," Yamato warned. 

Taichi rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hand, elbow on the table. "Your point being?"

Yamato threw the cheese stick back at Taichi and it hit Taichi's chest. Taichi lifted the cheese stick and set it down on the table again. 

"Okay, no more playing with our food."  


Yamato grabbed his drink and drew it closer to slurp loudly. Taichi gave him a look and kicked him under the table. Yamato yelped slightly and reached under the table to rub his leg.

"What was that for?"  


"You shouldn't slurp in public, it's rude."

"Who made that crap up?"

"You did! You always tell me that when we're out eating somewhere and I start slurping on my drink."

"Do as I say, not as I do," Yamato easily replied, grinning. 

Taichi sat up straight and looked over their table. "Are we done eating?"

"I suppose," Yamato said slowly, looking over the table as well to make sure there were no remaining scraps of food to finish eating. 

"Let's go?" Taichi asked.

"Let me just get the tab," Yamato said, raising a hand to get the waiter's attention.

Once they were out of there, feeling nice and content with food in their stomachs, they began wandering down the sidewalk and peering into the small stores and shops they passed by. Once, Yamato was pulled into a candy store and could only drag Taichi out of there after buying him a considerable amount of candy. Yamato returned the favor as soon as they found the nearest bookstore. Taichi didn't even complain when he realized the book he was buying Yamato was more expensive than the candy Yamato had bought for him. 

As they passed by a movie and video game store, they both stopped and immediately headed for the door. Taichi gawked at all of the video games and Yamato searched for an old, classic movie he had been wanting for ages, but in the end, they left the store empty-handed, finding that neither had enough money left, even put together, for a video game and the store did not have the movie Yamato wanted in stock. 

Once they were tired out from walking everywhere, they headed back towards Yamato's apartment to see if there were any good movies on TV. Eventually, they found that Yamato's desired movie was being shown on a channel that often had classic movie marathons, and they settled down on the couch to eat the candy they had purchased that day. 

Taichi rested his head on Yamato's shoulder and affectionately ran the hand that wasn't cramming chocolate into his mouth through Yamato's golden locks of hair. Yamato made a comment about making sure that no chocolate got in his hair and Taichi waved it off, telling Yamato to be quiet and watch the movie. Eventually, Taichi fell asleep wound up in Yamato's arms, and as much as he loved his boyfriend, Yamato felt relief at being able to watch the rest of the movie in total peace. 

Once the movie was over, Yamato carefully got up from his seat, letting Tai rest flat on the couch. He turned the TV off and went back to his boyfriend, standing before him and debating whether he should wake him or not. He decided to try to carry Taichi into his room without waking him up, but Taichi ended up stirring halfway to the room, blinking sleepily up at Yamato as he was carried to the bedroom. He opened his mouth to talk but Yamato saw it and lifted a hand to cover it up. Taichi let his eyes slide closed again, shutting his mouth and letting himself be lowered gently onto the bed. 

Yamato went to go and find the phone. He found it under a pillow on the living room couch and dialed Taichi's house to ask for permission for the boy to sleep over. He smiled when he was granted that permission and thanked Taichi's mother, hanging up and heading back into his bedroom. 

He leaned against the doorway for a few moments, smiling to himself as he looked over the beautiful boy lying curled up on his bed. Taichi was lying on his side, facing towards Yamato and the doorway, one arm under the pillow and his head and the other arm falling over the side of the bed. The covers were only half-covering him and he was still wearing the clothes he had worn all that day. Yamato made a mental note to tell Taichi to shower the next morning and walked into the room, closing the door behind him and flicking the light switch off. 

As he lay in bed that night, a brunette resting half on top of him and a leg thrown across his waist, Yamato pondered Taichi's habit of having exceedingly observant moments. He remembered when they were younger. Taichi used to be very impulsive, and it used to annoy Yamato to no end, causing most of the fistfights they used to have regularly. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when Taichi matured suddenly and began to stop and think before acting. Noticing as Taichi paused and stared around himself as if he hadn't realized where he was had become a regular occurrence. When the second generation began to have adventures in the digital world, Taichi was already a more mature, observant person. 

He had never become totally aware of how observant Taichi was becoming until one day in a literature class in their freshman year of high school. He had noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Taichi was looking at him, so he'd decided to look away and let the brunette stare. He continued to glance back inconspicuously every once in a while, realizing that every time he checked, Taichi was still staring at him. When Taichi had finally looked away, breaking his gaze as the teacher began to yell at him for not paying attention to the lesson, suggesting that he study his assignment rather than the blonde sitting in the corner, Yamato checked his watch and noted that Taichi had stared at him for nearly fifteen minutes. He looked up and caught Taichi's eye. Taichi's cheeks had been flushed from the comment from the teacher about studying Yamato too much, but a smile still curved his lips. Yamato couldn't help but smile back. 

After that, he had become used to Taichi's staring fests during classes they shared with each other. He found it easy to brush the heated gaze off and concentrate on his own schoolwork. Every once in a while, when he was sure Taichi wasn't staring at him, he would take his turn in staring at Taichi for a long while. They played this game for weeks, catching each other staring and quickly looking away, grinning mirthfully. The teacher finally had to pull them out of class and ask them to please cut it out, since either Yamato or Taichi would not do an assignment every other day as they took turns spending the entire class period playing staring games. They sheepishly agreed and began to reserve their staring for after they had finished any assignments for the day. 

Yamato was brought back to the present as Taichi shifted against him in the bed, making a groaning sound and digging his head into Yamato's shoulder. He smiled and tried to get comfortable enough to drift off to sleep. He supposed that it was a very good thing Taichi had developed his staring habits - if it weren't for that, they would never have been able to muster up the courage to outwardly flirt with each other, and they would never have known if the other liked them back in the same way. It was what got them together at first, after all.

If he had to, Yamato would gladly waste his days away staring at his boyfriend all day and night. There wasn't a sight he enjoyed more. Then again, it was nice to do other things with him besides sit there and gawk. 

Whoever came up with the idea that it is rude to stare should be shot, if he or she is still alive, Yamato decided, drifting off to sleep with a gorgeous boy wound gently in his arms.


End file.
